Una pequeña muñeca con grandes sentimientos
by Anime-friends
Summary: Soy una muñeca y me eh enamorado de la persona la cual me es imposible amar, aun asi lo protegere con mi alma y siempre lo cuidare
1. Chapter 1

**Ola a todos, soy Montse y esta vez vengo sola con un nuevo fanfic hecho 100% por mi, bueno como van a ser vacaciones Cristina y yo no podremos vernos asi que el fanfic de Amor y Tierra a la vista se pospondra para el proximo año, mientras les dejo esta fanfic espero que les guste y FELICES VACACIONES!**

* * *

><p>Hola, mi nombre es Rin, vivo en una ciudad llamada Villa Nueva, yo soy una muñeca mido 28cm, mi pelo es rubio y lacio me llega hasta los hombros y está atado con una cinta blanca, mi vestido es de color verde limón y en mi cuello hay un colgante de corazón con mi nombre.<p>

-Princesa Rin, ¿Le gusto el pastel?- me pregunto mi dueña Rinmoto.

-Me alegra que le gustara, me la pase toda la tarde preparándolo- me volvió a hablar mi dueña.

Mi dueña podría ser la persona más tierna del mundo, no solo por el hecho de tener 8 años ni tampoco por su hermoso pelo blanco peinado en rizos ni por sus hermosos ojos escarlata si no por su corazón que a pesar de ser una hija de millonarios no es malagradecida ni tampoco caprichosa, puede ser muy enojona pero es muy noble y me trata como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo.

-Rinmoto, princesita ya llegue- anuncio su hermano mayor entrando a la habitación.

-¡Dell hermano!- exclamo mi ama mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano.

Dell es 8 años mayor que mi dueña, puede ser la persona más dura y fría del planeta pero con su hermana no.

-Buenas tardes señor Dell, ¿Le gustaría beber té junto a la princesa Rin?- le pregunto mi ama a su hermano.

-Sera un placer- le respondió Dell.

Y así empezó el juego, el tiempo paso muy rápido, los tres nos divertimos demasiado pero los llamaron a cenar así que me quede sola, esta era la parte aburrida de ser una muñeca, cuando te quedabas sola sin hacer nada, se están empezando a oír ruidos extraños abajo, esto me preocupa, solo espero que mi ama este bien, oh bien mi dueña acaba de entrar a la habitación pero algo no está, bien está llorando, me duele verla así, me tomo con sus manos y me abrazo, me gustaría poder responderle el abrazo pero no puedo soy una muñeca.

-¡Ahora veraz Rinmoto!- Ese grito era de su padre el cual entro a la habitación.

-No papa, lo siento- rogo mi ama.

Entonces el padre de mi duela me arrebato de sus brazos mientras Rinmoto rogaba que no me hiciera nada, pero no la escucho y me lanzo por la ventana, cuando caí al suelo empecé a sentir un dolor muy agudo, me había quebrado la espalda y pecho, agua me empieza a caer del cielo, ¿Acaso este será mi fin?, empiezo a escuchar unos pasos que se acercan hacia mí, los pasos cesaron como el agua que me estaba cayendo, entonces un chico rubio de unos 16 años me toma con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostiene el paraguas que nos cubre, me miro fijamente y después me sonrió, empiezo a sentir como mi corazón se sonroja, que bueno que soy una muñeca así no lo podrá notar, camino por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a una gran mansión, mas grande que la de mi ama, un momento, ¿Qué haré ahora?, posiblemente este tipo me haga algo malo y ya no podre volver con Rinmoto, ya estamos dentro de la mansión y ni me di cuenta.

-Joven Len, que bueno que regreso, si la señorita Luka se entera que se escapo- le hablo una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos carmesí y a juzgar por su atuendo creo que es la sirvienta.

-Tranquila Meiko, ya regrese, ¿Miku ya se durmió?- pregunto el chico.

-Si y ¿Qué haces con esa muñeca?- pregunto Meiko a Len mientras me señalaba.

-La encontré tirada, creo que la conservare- respondió Len, me quiere conservar, entonces eso significa que él será mi nuevo dueño, ¡De ninguna manera!, yo solo le pertenezco a Rinmoto.

-Bueno me retiro, hasta mañana Meiko- se despidió Len mientras recibía un buenas noches de parte de Meiko, no puedo creer lo que me está pasando, tengo que volver con mi ama pero no tengo la capacidad de hacerlo.

-Bien muñequita llegamos a mi habitación- dijo Len, ¿Espera?, ¿Me lo dijo a mi?, que tipo tan raro, oh es verdad estamos en su habitación, la cual tiene una cama al fondo y a los costados de esta un buro, en uno hay una lámpara y en el otro hay unas fotos, en el lado izquierdo de la habitación hay un closet muy grande y al lado de este hay un escritorio con un banquito mientras que en el lado derecho hay un enorme librero con todo tipo de libros y uno que otro adorno, por ultimo en el centro de la habitación hay una mesita con dos taburetes, Len me puso arriba del escritorio y de uno de los cajones de este saco unos lentes y se los puso, se veía muy apuesto, demonios Rin concéntrate, me tomo en sus manos y se dispuso a examinarme.

-Así que te llamas Rin- me dijo mientras miraba mi colgante, entonces se dispuso a tocar todas las partes de mi cuerpo, lo cual me hiso sentir muy incómoda, entonces toco mi parte rota lo cual me dolió, me desabrocho el vestido y me lo bajo a la cadera, saco un pegamento y otras herramientas de otro cajón del escritorio y empezó a arreglarme, lo hacía con cuidado y sin prisa, no se porque pero mi corazón se siente cálido, pasaron unos minutos y él había terminado de repararme, me quito el vestido completamente y fue a lavarme mi cabello que estaba sucio, lo seco y lo cepillo, después me dejo en el escritorio y salió de la habitación cuando regreso traía con él un vestido color celeste que a juzgar por el tamaño creo que es para mí, y tenía razón ya que me coloco el vestido.

-Listo estas perfecta- me dijo Len mientras me sonreía, otra vez mi corazón se sonroja, ¡Que demonios me pasa!, después de eso me dejo sentada en el escritorio, se cambios de ropa, lo cual no mire, apago la luz y se acostó a dormir.

Bien creo que no podre volver con Rinmoto, ¡Maldigo la hora en la que decidieron que las muñecas no pueden moverse!, de todos modos Len no es tan malo pero me duele el hecho de que no volveré a ver a Rinmoto, ya son las 12, lo sé porque el reloj de la ciudad lo anuncia con unas campanadas, ¡O por dios¡, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, ya que estoy viendo destellos verdes danzando por la habitación, hasta que todas se juntan en una dándole forma a… ¿Un hada?, definitivamente eh perdido la razón.

-No, no la has perdido- me dijo esa hada, por dios ella lee mentes

-Si, si lo hago- me dijo algo, ¡Otra vez!, vaya jamás creí ver una, aunque mide 5cm, tiene un hermoso pelo verde corto al igual que sus ojos, ella luce un hermoso vestido naranja y usa unas zapatillas de ballet del mismo color y por ultimo su varita mágica dorada.

-Bueno Rin yo eh venido aquí porque tu corazón me ha cautivado así que te daré un regalo- me dijo el hada mientras movía su varita en círculos y luego se detuvo señalándome, entonces unos brillos dorados empezaron a rodearme, los brillos cesaron y me empecé a sentir rara.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo yo, ¿Esperen?, ¿Yo?, ¿Diciendo algo?, de la sorpresa me tape la boca con las manos, ¿Hice un movimiento?, creo que me volví loca.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- le pregunte eufórica al hada.

- Te he dado vida- me respondió el hada haciendo comillas en la palabra vida.

-¿Enserio?, muchas gracias- le agradecí al hada realmente contenta, ¡Hasta estoy sonriendo!

-Pero solo te durada en la noche, cuando el sol salga volverás a ser inmóvil, mientras que en la noche cobraras vida- me explico el hada.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le dije al hada.

-De nada y mi nombre es Gumi, un placer Rin- me dijo amablemente.

-El placer es mío- le dije mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Bueno Rin me agradas pero me tengo que ir, vendré unas noches a visitarte, ¿Está bien?- me dijo aquel hada.

-Claro que si, nos vemos- me despedí del hada.

-Hasta luego- me dijo mientras desaparecía dejando un resplandor verde el cual también desapareció.

Bien, ahora que puede moverme podre regresar con Rinmoto, solo que por donde podría, ya se, saldré por esta ventana que está aquí en el escritorio, solo espero que no esté muy alto, demonios estamos en el tercer piso de la mansión además tienen un enorme jardín del cual será difícil escapar, acabo de fijarme que al lado de la ventana hay una enredadera, creo que podre bajar por ella, un momento que es eso que se oye, ¿Son sollozos?, si lo son y son de Len, no puedo dejarlo así, tengo que hacer algo, ¿Pero que?, ya se, haré lo que Dell siempre hace cuando Rinmoto no puede dormir, pero primero necesito llegar hasta Len, tome un listón dorado que se encontraba en un cajón que estaba abierto del escritorio, salta del escritorio al banquito y del banquito al piso, me dirigí hacia la cama de Len, cuando llegue lance el listón a un extremo de la cama de modo que quedo sujeta, escale y cuando llegue arriba me acerque a la cabeza de Len, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, me senté a su lado.

Si alguna vez perdido estarás en la oscuridad  
>Yo seré tu luz brillante que te protegerá de la desesperación...<p>

_La lluvia cae en mi cuerpo  
>en un cuerpo insano<br>solo mirando el cielo  
>de este mundo que no tiene color<em>

Todo cambio en este bello lugar  
>un paraguas rojo aparecerá<br>viendo tu sonrisa, me siento tan viva  
>como una nueva historia...<p>

Desde entonces, viviré alegre todo el tiempo junto a ti,  
>un corazón similar me darás<br>siempre estaré aquí para darte valor  
>Haciendo el coraje tu fortaleza<p>

Si cantar es lo que siempre hacia Dell para que mi ama durmiera, al parecer estaba funcionando ya que Len se estaba calmando.

_Si alguna vez perdido estarás en la oscuridad  
>Yo seré tu luz brillante que te protegerá de la desesperación...<em>

Lagrimas caen en mi  
>un silencio absoluto<br>reflejado en tu mirar  
>un mundo color gris<p>

Soy una pequeña muñeca  
>y aunque algo débil,<br>te daré todo el apoyo a ti  
>mi deseo es que vivas<p>

Seguro llegare a tu corazón  
>congelando todo el dolor,<br>me convertiré en una canción con la cual,  
>te puedas cobijar...<p>

Si alguna vez perdido estarás en la oscuridad  
>Yo seré tu luz brillante que te protegerá de la desesperación...<p>

Bien Len ya había parado de llorar y había cambiado su triste rostro por una sonrisa, se veía tan apuesto y hermoso, me que admirándolo, entonces empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo se inmovilizaba y vi como el sol salía, ¿Tanto tiempo me quede mirando a Len?, bueno supongo que esta noche regresare con mi ama Rinmoto, o no Len está despertando, que dirá viéndome aquí, de todos modos ya ha despertado y al verme grito y se cayó de la cama, que tonto.

-Joven Len, ¿Qué pasa?- entro asustada Meiko.

-Nada solo me caí de la cama- respondió nervioso Len.

-Sera mejor que tenga más cuidado, por cierto el desayuno ya está servido- le dijo Meiko saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Cómo abras llegado aquí muñequita traviesa?- me dijo Len mirándome sospechosamente, vaya este chico tiene problemas.

-No importa, volveré más tarde, nos vemos Rin- se despidió Len bajando a desayunar, ¡Pero qué demonios ha sido eso!, se despidió de mi, una muñeca que no tiene vida, al menos por el día, bueno pero que pasara por la mente de ese muchacho, cambiando de tema, esta noche regresare con Rinmoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado y hasta la proxima!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos soy yo Montse de nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo cap de mi fanfic**

**Rin: ola a todos :D**

**¿Rin que haces aqui?, ¿Por que Len no viene contigo?**

**Rin: bueno pues estas haciendo un fanfic de mi y Len esta depre por que no seguiran con el fanfic de Amor y Tierra a la vista hasta enero**

**Pues bien ya que me siento muy solita y que mal por Len pero ya casi llega enero, bueno aqui el cap**

* * *

><p>En este mismo momento estoy mirando desde la ventana del cuarto de Len como la tormenta cae en la ciudad de Villa Nueva, otra vez mi regreso con Rinmoto se ha retrasado, que tontería tengo la capacidad de moverme y la desperdicio mirando una tormenta, ya sé que haré, volví a tomar el listón dorado de ayer, baje del escritorio y me subí a la cama de Len, salte al buro izquierdo de la cama y mire la foto que había, al parecer se había tomado en el jardín, en ella había cuatro personas, una era Len de pequeño, se ve tan tierno, al lado de él estaba un hombre de pelo morado y ojos azules y al lado de este había, ¡Imposible!, el hada Gumi es ella lo sé y está cargando a una bebe de pelo verde también, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?<p>

-Así que ya te diste cuenta, ¿Verdad?- me hablo el hada un poco desanimada, ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Explícame- le ordene, si estaba un poco molesta

-Bien, soy la madre de Len y Miku, los dos chicos que salen en la foto, yo morí un mes después de haber sido tomada esa foto, reencarne en un hada por mis buenas acciones- me explico Gumi todavía triste

-Y me diste vida para cuidar a tus hijos- dije desanimadamente

-¡No claro que no!, como te había dicho tu corazón me cautivo y mereces una oportunidad de vivir- me dijo Gumi a lo que yo suspire aliviada- eh de confesar que tenía la esperanza de que te encariñaras con Len y se ganara tu corazón, pero creo que alguien mas ya lo ha hecho- esas palabras me dejaron sorprendida, realmente ya no se qué hacer, me encuentro como dirían "entre la espada y la pared"

-Oh lo siento creo que te eh puesto en una situación difícil, no te preocupes Len estará bien, regresa con Rinmoto ella te necesita- me dijo el hada, cada vez me siento peor

Entonces Len despertó y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos Gumi desapareció y yo solo me senté fingiendo estar inmóvil como siempre

-No recuerdo haberte dejado ahí Rin, pero bueno no importa- me dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama, ya va a empezar a hablarme de nuevo

-¿Sabes?, estoy muy preocupado tengo un amigo que está pasando por un gran problema familiar, quisiera ayudarle pero yo también paso por uno, me duele el hecho de que no puedo hacer nada- me dijo Len, vaya él es una muy buena persona, ¡O no!, eh sonreído y él se dio cuenta, pero no está sorprendido, me está sonriendo también, o no ahora me eh sonrojado, ruego por qué no se dé cuenta

-Eres una muñeca muy especial- me dijo mientras se acostaba de nuevo a dormir, espero unos minutos y baje del buro de Len al piso y lance un largo suspiro

-Eso estuvo muy cerca- me dijo Gumi apareciendo a mi lado

-Ya no se qué hacer- dije desesperada

-Vuelve con tu duela- me sugirió Gumi

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil- dije nuevamente desesperada

-Bueno pues la tormenta ya ha parado es tu oportunidad- dijo Gumi señalando la ventana

Entonces me dirigí al escritorio, llegado ahí abrí todos los cajones en forma de escalera y para subir, ya arriba abrí la ventana y me quede mirando el jardín mientras pensaba, Gumi solo se sentó alado de mí, pasaron unas horas y en unos minuetos el sol saldría

-Rin me tengo que ir, nos vernos después- dijo mientras desaparecía

-Si adiós- le dije al aire ya que ella ya había desaparecido, cerré de nuevo los cajones al mismo tiempo que bajaba, si quería que Len no se diera cuenta tenía que ocultar la evidencia, por ultimo regrese al buro en el que estaba hace rato y me senté a esperar el amanecer, cuando llego me quede inmóvil

-Joven Len despierte, el desayuno ya está servido- aviso Meiko tocando la puerta

-Ya voy- contesto Len desganado, después se levanto de la cama y se cambio de ropa, me tomo en sus manos y salió de la habitación, ¿Qué planeara?

-Len, hermano- le hablo a Len una niña de 8 años de pelo verde

-Ah Miku, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunto Len a la niña que al parecer se llamaba Miku y era su hermana menor

-Muy bien, ¡Que bonita muñeca!, ¿Es tuya?- respondió y pregunto Miku señalándome

-Si la encontré hace unos días- respondió Len amablemente

-¿Me la podría prestar?- pregunto Miku con emoción

-Claro, pero será después de que regreses de tu clase de ballet- le respondió Len

Miku solo festejo por su logro, después ambos bajaron al comedor, Len me coloco dentro de un vidriero que estaba enfrente de la mesa, en la cabecera estaba sentado el hombre de pelo morado de la foto, también estaba sentada una mujer de pelo rosa a la cual no le podía ver el rostro ya que me daba la espalda, Len se sentó enfrente de ella y Miku al lado de Len

-Buenos días niños, ¿Cómo amanecieron?- pregunto el hombre de pelo morado

-Bien- respondieron Miku y Len al unisonó

-Me alegro- dijo el padre de Len

-¿Qué harán hoy niños?- pregunto la mujer de pelo rosa

-Teto me llevara a mis clases de ballet, estamos preparándonos para el recital del lago de los cisnes el cual será en unos días, ¿Irán a verme?- pregunto Miku, que tierna se ve, claro no tanto como mi ama

-Claro que si dulzura- le respondió la mujer de pelo rosa amablemente

-Muchas gracias señorita Luka - dijo Miku alegre

-¿Qué hay de ti Len?- pregunto ahora el padre de Miku

-Yo iré a mis clases de equitación- respondió Len un poco serio

Después de eso siguieron hablando, según entendí el papa de Len se llama Gakupo y es dueño de una hacienda, también me entere que la mujer de pelo rosa se llama Luka y está comprometida con el padre de Len, terminando el desayuno Teto, otra de las sirvientas de la mansión, llevo a Miku a su clase de ballet y Len se fue solo a su clase de equitación, Gakupo y Luka se fueron del comedor a quien sabe dónde, seguí pensando en que haría pero me era imposible decidir, Luka entro al comedor al mismo tiempo que Meiko que esta ultima entro con una bandeja de galletas y dos tazas de café

-Meiko, necesito que limpies urgentemente un perfume que quebró en mi habitación, no te preocupes yo me llevare esto- dijo Luka mientas le quitaba la bandeja a Meiko

-Si señorita Luka- dijo Meiko mientras salía del comedor

Entonces Luka hizo una sonrisa perversa, cosa que no me da buena espina, metió su mano en su sostén y de ahí saco un frasquito que contenía un polvo blanco, lo sostuvo con sus manos por unos minutos, todavía tenía su sonrisa perversa, le quito el tapón y lo vertió en una de las tazas de café, después metió el frasco de nuevo en su sostén y salió del comedor con la bandeja en sus manos, esto no es nada bueno, la preocupación regresa, no quiero ni imaginar que le pasara al padre de Len, pero porque pienso así, tal vez era azúcar o una medicina

-¡Meiko!, ¡Llama a un doctor!- oí el grito de Luka, cosa que me alarmo mucho

Pasaron horas y yo no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, la preocupación me mataba, solo veo a Meiko sentada con un rostro triste, hasta que llego Miku

-¡Ya regresamos!- anuncio Miku entrando al comedor junto a Teto

-Que bien Miku, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a tu cuarto?- le dijo Meiko a Miku y aunque se lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus ojos se podía ver muchas angustia

-Está bien- respondió Miku mientras se acercaba al cristalero y me sacaba de este, nos fuimos a su habitación, la cual aparte de ser completamente rosa estaba llena de peluches y muñecas, no sé cómo esta niña logra dormir en las noches, me puso al frente de una mansión de juguete, después de haberse acomodado para jugar me tomo y me acerco a la puerta de la mansión, fingiendo un timbre con su voz abrió la puerta

-Hola amable señorita que se le ofrece- dijo Miku fingiendo ser una de las muñecas que estaban dentro de la mansión

-Hola soy Rin y seré su nueva chef- dijo Miku ahora fingiendo ser yo, así empezó el juego en el cual yo era la chef real de la princesa Miku y el príncipe Len, sin contar que el guapo caballero Mikuo salvo varias veces a la princesa Miku de ser comida por la malvada dragón Neru, a mi me toco ser salvada por Len, cosa que me hace sonrojar, es muy divertido jugar con Miku pero me hace recordar a Rinmoto, Luka acaba de entrar a la habitación con un semblante triste

-Miku querida- le llamo Luka a la pequeña distrayéndola del juego

-Ah señorita Luka, ¿Necesita algo?- le dijo Miku con su alegría de siempre

-Si querida, necesito decirte algo- dijo Luka mientras se agachaba a la altura de Miku

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Miku un poco preocupada

-Es tu papa, el está muy enfermo- le confesó Luka a Miku mientras derramaba una que otra lagrima

-¿Mi papa?, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Miku mientras empezaba a llorar, odio ver a la gente llorar y más si son niñas, que ella no merecen sufrir

-Está en su habitación, pero…- Luka no alcanzo a terminar ya que Miku salió corriendo dejándola sola, entonces ella empezó a reír a carcajadas, ¡Maldita!, esto es inaudito, se burla del dolor de una niña, definitivamente me las pagara caro, después de reírse como una psicópata que es salió de la habitación y me quede sola, pasaron unas horas y entraron Miku y Teto a la habitación

-Tranquila Miku, tu papa es fuerte de seguro se recuperara de inmediato- le trato de animar Teto pero Miku seguía con su triste rostro

-Ya sé que te animara, ¡Un emparedado de neji!, enseguida te lo traigo- dijo Teto saliendo de la habitación

Miku solo se quedo sentada en su cama con su mirada triste, no sé si mi corazón se puede romper más de lo que ya esta

-Miku- la llamo Len entrando a la habitación, Len también se ve triste posiblemente ya se entero

Miku corrió a abrazar a Len y cuando llego con él empezó a llorar causando que a Len se le escaparan unas cuantas lagrimas, definitivamente mi corazón si se pudo romper mas

-Tranquila Miku, tu sabes cómo es papa, de seguro se recuperara en poco tiempo- le animo Len mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas- ahora promete que dejaras de llorar- le dijo Len y Miku solo asintió

Entonces ambos se separaron, Len me miro y me sonrió, ¡Tonto corazón deja de sonrojarte!

-¿Estabas jugando con Rin verdad?- le pregunto Len a Miku mientras se acercaba a tomarme

-Si así es, Rin era la chef real y vivíamos en mi hermoso castillo pero la malvada dragona Neru me secuestro por que estaba muy celosa de mi- dijo Miku cosa que le causo gracias a Len

-Creo que la celosa eres tu hermanita, ya te dije que Neru no es mala y ella es solo mi amiga no mi novia- le dijo Len calmadamente, ya entiendo celos de hermana

-Como sea- dijo Miku mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba para otro lado- Y luego el guapo guerrero Mikuo llego a salvarme- dijo Miku cambiando a su alegría de siempre

-Así que Mikuo, ¿Eh?, lo debes de extrañar mucho- dijo Len

-Si así es- dijo Miku con un aire nostálgico

-Pero no te preocupes, el te prometió que vendría en vacaciones para las cuales faltan dos semanas- le dijo Len tratando de animarla

-¡Es verdad!, ¡Ya mero vendrá Mikuo!- empezó a festejar Miku cosa que alegro mucho a Len

-Oigan chicos les eh traído la merienda- anuncio Teto entrando con una charola la cual contenía 2 platos con emparedados y dos vasos con jugo

-¡Delicioso!- exclamo Miku mientras iba a sentarse a una de las sillitas que tenía en su mini-comedor de su habitación- Len siéntate- le ordeno Miku a Len señalándole otra sillita

Len solo rio y se sentó, después Teto sirvió la comida en la mesita que había y los hijos de Gakupo empezaron a comer, cuando terminaron Len y Miku se sentaron en la cama

-Así te seguía contando, la malvada dragona Neru me secuestro y el guapo guerrero Mikuo me salvo, entonces me pidió matrimonio y nos casamos- dijo Miku con mucha felicidad, la verdad es que la "boda" fue muy bonita y yo "cocine" el pastel- Y también Neru secuestro a Rin ya que estaba celosa del delicioso pastel de nejis que cocinaba- siguió contando Miku, no quería que llegara a esa parte- Y tú la rescatas y te casas con ella- concluyo Miku su relato y Len solo seguía sonriendo

Después Len quiso jugar con Miku siguiendo la historia de hace rato, lo malo fue que seguía mi "boda" con Len, ya sé que no me estoy cansando de verdad y con el verdadero Len, pero me emociona la idea de que me vaya a casar con él, ¡Pero que demonios!, Rin no pienses en esas cosas, obvio nunca te casaras con Len ya que solo eres una muñeca, ¡O no ya esta empezando a oscurecer!, espero que no me descubran

-Len, Miku, la cena está servida- les llamo Meiko al otro lado de la puerta

-Ya vamos- aviso Len terminando el juego

Miku y Len salieron de la habitación, la noche empezó y ya puedo moverme

-Rin, llegue justo a tiempo- dijo Gumi apareciendo a mi lado

-¿Sabes?, creo que me quedare con Len más de lo esperado- le dije a Gumi decidida

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado, le agradesco a Danny, a Dempa sama y a YuzukiToriOnee-san (espero que me diga una forma mas facil de decirle) por sus comentario, a Cristina no por que no se lo merece muajajajajaja :D, no es broma, tambien le agradesco a los que se suscribieron o no se como se diga pero el punto es que eso indica que les gusto, muchas gracias<strong>

**Rin: hasta la proxima! :D**


End file.
